Mail
by Shinigami29
Summary: Mailing, boyfriends, traveling, buisness, money. What else does a girl need to complicat her life?
1. Letters

Ello!! I would like to present; MAIL!!!  
  
Vern: *slaps forehead* you're too crazy for your own good...  
  
Dusk: you're telling me... *yawn*  
  
Ami: you're STILL tired???  
  
Dusk: yep...  
  
Ami: oh well=D Vern!  
  
Vern: I'm going, I'm going... *puts up big banner with the disclaimer written on it*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CONDITION, OWN BEYBLADE!!! IF I OWNED IT, I WOULDN'T BE HERE, BEGGING ON MY KNEES, FOR YOU TO NOT RAT ME OUT!!! I DON'T WANNA GET SUED!!!!!  
  
Vern: there  
  
Ami: =D  
  
Vern: and we all hope that you enjoy the chapter  
  
-  
  
Letters  
  
-  
  
She blinked away the sleep from her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the day ahead.  
  
Slowly, she stretched her arms above her head, in a vain attempt to get rid of all the little kinks from the night before...  
  
Hearing a light snort, she turned to see her boyfriend peacefully in a deep slumber.  
  
She smiled softly, running her fingers delicately through his bangs.  
  
"Ray," she whispered under her breath, gently shaking him. "Ray, wake up."  
  
Opening him eyes tiredly, he gaze up at her.  
  
"Hey there sunshine," he smiled, wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. "Ready for a repeat of last night?"  
  
"As much as I'd like to," she murmured, placing a kiss on his lips. "I can't."  
  
Pushing up off the bed, she reached for her robe hanging over the chair.  
  
Standing up, she wrapped the soft fabric around her body and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Faintly, she heard Ray get up as well.  
  
She opened the door, and went to turn on the shower.  
  
Feeling it at the right temperature, she let the cloth pool around her feet, and stepped into the caressing spray.  
  
She heard Ray enter the bathroom as well.  
  
"Today the day you're going on that trip babe?" he asked, and she could hear the tap turn on.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, lathering her thick hair with shampoo. "I'm going to Japan."  
  
"Isn't that where that guy you mail is from?" he asked again, this time coldly; she chuckled.  
  
"Don't be jealous!" she massaged it into her scalp. "I've never met him!"  
  
"That's the point," he said; she heard the tap turn off. "He could abduct you or something."  
  
"He's not going to abduct me," she rolled her eyes, stunned at how protective he could be. "I've met some of my other pen pals Ray; why didn't you freak out then?"  
  
"Cause those where all girls," she could hear him smirk.  
  
"Whatever," she was really fed up about how he was acting when she was around other guys. "When I get back, you're on the couch."  
  
She heard the curtain being pushed aside, and felt his presence behind her.  
  
"Don't say that Babe," he whispered huskily into her ear. "You know you don't want it."  
  
He was right, she didn't.  
  
She wanted him on the bed...  
  
But she wasn't going to lose this one.  
  
"Get dressed," she turned around to face him, and avoided kissing him, pushing him out instead. "And get ready for work."  
  
Smirking, he closed the curtain and left the room.  
  
She went back to washing her hair.  
  
Mariah and Ray are both 19.  
  
They graduated a year early, and took a two year business course.  
  
Now they live in Hong Kong, China, in a small apartment, celebrating her promotion.  
  
Now she got to go to Tokyo, Japan for her job.  
  
And she was planning to meet her long time pen pal, Takao.  
  
Smiling to herself, she turned off the taps and stepped out.  
  
Bending down to pick up her forgotten robe, she shivered at the coolness of the air compared to the deliciously warm shower.  
  
Wrapping it around herself like she had before, she entered their bedroom and went to the living room.  
  
There, on their coffee table, was the short stack of letters for her.  
  
Her eyes dancing with excitement, she plunked down on the couch and picked them all up.  
  
Shuffling through them, she searched frantically for one from Takao Long.  
  
Finally, she found it.  
  
Tearing it open carefully, she pulled out the single piece of paper and skimmed through it; sounds like he was having a nice time.  
  
Smiling, she stood up, and searched for a paper and pencil. 


	2. Settling in Japan

Ello!! Well, since I don't really want to spend precious time speaking to Vern and Dusk right now... I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
-  
  
Settling in Japan  
  
-  
  
Looking out the windows from the airport, she was put in silent awe from Japan.  
  
The buildings were tall and most were historical.  
  
The few trees lining the streets held beautiful sakura blossoms.  
  
And the people...  
  
The people lined the streets near and far.  
  
Smiling, she started out, closely following the map she had taken from the airport.  
  
Her first stop was the postal office.  
  
She still had to deliver the letter...  
  
She beamed, allowing herself to sneak brief little peeks at the laughing children...  
  
The rushing mothers...  
  
The cute boys...  
  
Hiding a smile, she reminded herself of Ray.  
  
"Let's see," she peered at the map, tapping her finger on where the Postal Office was; she didn't bother to look up. "Next left- whoa!"  
  
She bumped into someone and landed hard on the ground.  
  
She looked up only to see a boy her age offering her a hand up; gratefully, she took it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he bowed his head slightly, a smile on his face. "I should have looked where I was going."  
  
"No," she bowed her as well, and looked back up at him, smiling. "My name is Mariah Akanksha; who are you?"  
  
"Tyson," he said, glancing her up and down quickly. "Akanksha? Doesn't that mean desire?"  
  
Blushing, she nodded.  
  
"Akanksha..." he let it flow on his tongue. "Hmm... well, where are you going?"  
  
"The postal office," she smiled again, looking into his stunning blue eyes. "I want to send a letter to my friend."  
  
"What's his last name?" he asked curiously; she saw no harm in telling him.  
  
"Long," she looked down at the map again. "Takao Long."  
  
"Takao?" he sounded stunned; she looked up to see him surprised.  
  
"Yeah," she cocked her head a little to the side. "Why?"  
  
"I know him," he said hesitantly. "I could give it to him much faster if you want."  
  
"Sure," her eyes danced with mirth as she took out the letter and gave it to him. "Here," leaning forward, she gave the boy a quick hug. "Say hi to him for me!"  
  
Turning around, she started walking away, excited that she would soon she her friend... 


	3. Shit

Hey there!! Guess what??  
  
Vern: *rolls eyes* what?  
  
Ami: some people are right about the couple, some people are wrong!!  
  
Pixie: so?  
  
Ami: SO?!?! One of them is going to kill me!!  
  
Vern: Ami, they don't know where you live  
  
Ami: oh yeah.  
  
Pixie: *rolls eyes* we hope y'all enjoy the chapter  
  
-  
  
Shit.  
  
-  
  
Tyson groaned, and slinked silently into the ally; he REALLY didn't like what he read in that letter...  
  
He opened a door that said 'Long' on it, and entered, not bothering to take his shoes off and falling undignified to the couch.  
  
"What are you doing back Takao?" someone asked, using his alias. He didn't even both to look up.  
  
"I just bumped into someone," he said into the dirty cushion. "Turned out to be someone I knew."  
  
"And that's lets you get back here?" the voce questioned. "Why?"  
  
"Because Phoenix," he used to person's alias, pushing himself up so that he could glare into the crimson eyes of 'Phoenix'. "She's the girl from China! And she wants to meet 'Takao'!"  
  
"What?" the crimson eyes widened just a little, and returned to normal. "You're joking, right?"  
  
He pushed the letter into the boy's face.  
  
"Awe shit," he murmured, reading through it two or three times. Both boys looked up. "She's here." 


	4. Here There Be Dragons

Hi peoples! I'm back! Hehe... you guys probably forgot about me...  
  
Pixie: no shit sherlock.  
  
Ami: dun be a potty mouth.  
  
Pixie: rolls eyes whatever... start writing.  
  
Ami: =-= Enjoy! Joy Ginn!  
  
-  
  
Here There Be Dragons  
  
-  
  
Mariah sighed joyfully as she let herself fall onto the bed of her hotel room. She couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.  
  
She was going to see her friend...  
  
She was going to see Takao.  
  
Flipping over onto her stomach, she pulled out her map again. Scanning it, she quickly found the cafe she asked Takao to meet her at in a week...  
  
'The Dragon Cafe'.  
  
She giggled again. Getting up off of the bed, she went and searched through her bags, getting out her laptop.  
  
It took her 43 minutes to find an internet connection and get it set up... once that was done, she checked her Email.  
  
Ray promised to give her updates.  
  
Sure enough...  
  
'New Email Messages'  
  
Mariah clicked on it, smiling. There were three from her other penpals, and one from Ray.  
  
She clicked on Ray's first.  
  
'From:   
  
To:   
  
Subject: I love you  
  
My darling Mariah,  
  
I couldn't wait for you to get home... guess what? I'm coming to Tokyo! Of course, it's under the guise of visiting an old friend of mine, Max, but I'm hoping that you and I could get together in the time that we're here...  
  
Please?  
  
Love,  
  
Ray'  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes a little, but pressed reply.  
  
'Ray,  
  
I have a business meeting, and I'm going to be visiting my friend. You know this, okay? Sorry love, but you can wait until we get back to Hong Kong.  
  
And your still sleeping on the couch.  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Mariah.'  
  
Happy with her letter, she pressed send, and skimmed through the other Emails.  
  
Nothing important.  
  
Sighing, she shut her laptop down, and went to get dressed.  
  
She had a business meeting to get to...  
  
-  
  
"This isn't true."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"She can't be here."  
  
"She's here."  
  
"But WHY would she be here?"  
  
"To see me."  
  
"Your not helping."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Shut up Tyson!"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"I'm warning you..."  
  
"...so...?"  
  
"Okay, that's it!"  
  
'Ciel' blinked a few times. He stood outside of the door with 'Long' written on it in curvy, feminine letters, and Chinese and Japanese characters below.  
  
Opening the door slowly, he came to the scene of 'Phoenix' wrestling 'Takao' on the couch, trying to punch the other boy.  
  
"Hey you two, calm down!" Ciel said, rushing forwards. He pulled Phoenix off of Takao, who huffed and sat up, turning away. "Awe... don't pout Takao..."  
  
"Can we stop using those stupid nicknames right now?" Takao grounded out. "We're in serious trouble here."  
  
"Let me guess," Ciel said with a laugh, dropping down beside Takao. "The girl?" Takao only nodded. "I toldja you should of stopped mailing her, but you didn't."  
  
"I tried," Takao moaned, dragging his hands through his hair. "She sent me three letters before I caved..."  
  
"Awe... poor Tyson..." Ciel said, ruffling his hair. "If it makes you feel any better, I brought my friend. He's just waiting outside."  
  
"Who is it?" Takao said boredly.  
  
"It's me Takao!" Takao looked to the door, to see a raven haired chinese youth.  
  
"Tiger!" Takao laughed, and vaulting over the couch, hugged 'Tiger' tightly.  
  
"Okay," Phoenix said. "NOW we can stop with the alis. We're all here-"  
  
"Iz isn't," Ciel reminded him.  
  
They all seeped into silence.  
  
"I'm sure Iz wouldn't mind," Takao said after a few moments. He turned back to the Chinese youth. "So... Ray, how's China?" 


End file.
